This application relates to the design of a turbine which can be operated to produce noise that is less sensitive to human hearing.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. The air is compressed in the compressor and delivered downstream into a combustor section where it was mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving the turbine rotors to rotate.
Typically, there is a high pressure turbine rotor, and a low pressure turbine rotor. Each of the turbine rotors include a number of rows of turbine blades which rotate with the rotor. Interspersed between the rows of turbine blades are vanes.
The low pressure turbine can be a significant noise source, as noise is produced by fluid dynamic interaction between the blade rows and the vane rows. These interactions produce tones at a blade passage frequency of each of the low pressure turbine stages, and their harmonics.
The noise can often be in a frequency range that is very sensitive to humans. To mitigate this problem, in the past, a vane-to-blade ratio has been controlled to be above a certain number. As an example, a vane-to-blade ratio may be selected to be 1.5 or greater, to prevent a fundamental blade passage tone from propagating to the far field. This is known as “cut-off.”
However, acoustically cut-off designs may come at the expense of increased weight and reduced aerodynamic efficiency. Stated another way, by limiting the designer to a particular vane to blade ratio, the designer may be restricted from selecting such a ratio based upon other characteristics of the intended engine.
Historically, the low pressure turbine has driven both a low pressure compressor section and a fan section. More recently, a gear reduction has been provided such that the fan and low pressure compressor can be driven at distinct speeds.